1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflatable balloon of a balloon catheter.
2. Relevant Technology
Balloon catheters with expandable balloons are used for expanding devices such as stents at a desired location in a body vessel. The balloon is folded to achieve a low profile and a stent may be crimped onto the folded balloon for introducing the balloon catheter and the stent crimped thereon into the body vessel. The way of designing the inflatable cross section profile of the balloon is essential for the overall performance of the catheter.
Known inflatable balloons of balloon catheters, however, cause an undesirable torque or relative movement on the stent. In their folded state, they often cannot sufficiently hold the crimped-upon stent due to their even surface, and moreover provide an uneven diameter or cross section profile of the balloon as well as an uneven pressure distribution on a balloon expandable stent.